


Bend it Like She-Ra

by highqualitynot



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Kissing, Making Out, One Shot, Soccer AU, football au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highqualitynot/pseuds/highqualitynot
Summary: Adora growled. “Who does Catra think she is?”"The best goddamn player on their team,” Glimmer replied. “And she’s right, too.”---Adora is a striker for the Rebellion. Catra is a sweeper for the Horde. They can't be together unless they're covering each other on the field.But there are exceptions to every rule... even in soccer.





	Bend it Like She-Ra

**Author's Note:**

> this is my self-indulgent, sickness fueled 1k soccer au. 
> 
> it was born out of pure madness (i am so SICK and i want to DIE).
> 
> also it doesnt r e a l l y have a plot it's pretty much just my headcanons for what soccer positions the she-ra characters would play. 
> 
> i hope you like it anyway!

Adora sat next to Glimmer on the bench, frowning in pure anger. She took an infuriated swig from her water bottle. 

Adora growled. “Who does Catra think she is?” 

“The best goddamn player on their team,” Glimmer replied. “And she’s right, too.”

She spritzed a little water from her water bottle onto her face. Adora was going to show Catra who the real winners were. “I’m ready to go.”

Coach Angella smiled. “Head to the flag, both of you.” 

Adora knelt next to the flag and Glimmer took a knee next to her. Glimmer smiled encouragingly. 

“You’ll get us a goal that’ll make Catra eat her words,” she promised. 

Adora smiled in reply. “Thanks, Glimmer.”

Adora took left striker. When she was on the field, everything changed. Suddenly, she was in control. She didn't think, just trusted her instincts. It was everything she wanted and more.

Bow sent a ball past Catra towards her. Adora ran to receive the pass and carried it until she could slam it into the net. It arched over the goalie’s hands, landing solidly in the back of the goal.

The cheers of her team surrounded her, but were interrupted by a blaring loud whistle from the ref. Her arm was raised. Adora seethed in anger. This had to be the Horde’s doing. 

“Oh come on!” Adora shouted. “There was no way that was offside. I ran to get it!” 

“Watch it, Number 5,” the referee warned. 

Adora ran to cover Catra, frustrated. She didn't push it, knowing better than to try her luck, but she did glare to direct her anger at Catra.

Catra grinned, irritating and somehow still so beautiful that Adora could no longer breathe. She swallowed and turned to face the goalie instead of dwell on how much she wanted to kiss her. 

As the ball sailed straight to Catra, because why wouldn't it, Adora tried not to be trapped in her thoughts. She focused on trying to get another goal. As hard as she played, the ref called it harder. Adora ended up with a yellow card and a sore heart.

No goal came. They lost, and Adora felt her frustration grow until she could no longer take it. 

She congratulated her team anyway and lined up behind Netossa, crossing her arms in frustration.

“Good game, good game, good game,” Adora muttered angrily. She didn't slap the Horde's hands, but she really wanted to. Especially when she came face to face with Catra, who grinned at her all shark-like until she balled her hands up in fists. 

“Good game, Adora,” Catra smirked. 

Adora didn't give her the satisfaction of glancing at her, instead moving on to give Entrapta a reluctant high five. 

She finished telling everyone good game (even the corrupt referees got high fives) and headed back to the Rebellion’s side of the field. Adora tossed her water into her duffle bag with a slam. 

The rest of the Rebellion began to trickle off the field, getting rides or catching the bus. Adora remained. She was close enough to walk back home, but she needed a moment first. She needed something first. 

Catra sauntered up to her, messy hair already freed from its ponytailed prison. Adora gazed at her, then hardened herself into a glare.

“Catra…” she spat. 

“Hey, Adora,” Catra said. “Let’s chat.” 

She pulled the other girl behind the nearest building. Adora found herself in a small alcove, staring straight into the heterochromatic eyes of Catra. 

“You know that wasn’t an offside,” Adora began. 

“I know,” Catra interrupted her. “But you look so cute when you’re mad.” 

Adora felt her cheeks flush and she didn't know if it was from anger or the compliment. Catra’s gravelly drawl sounded more sincere than usual. But that didn't matter: Adora was asking the questions here. 

“Did you bribe the ref, or something?” Adora demanded. “That call was a complete lie.”

“Doesn't matter,” Catra replied. Her hand stroked Adora’s shoulder, brushing her ponytail. Adora shivered. “It wasn't a goal in the end.”

Adora tensed. She glanced away from Catra’s eyes for just a second to gaze at her lips, curled into a confident smirk. Adora swallowed. Her self control must have been really shit based on what she did next. She surrendered.

When Adora gave in and took Catra’s face in her hands, kissing her with everything she had, it wasn't gentle. It was rough, all teeth and tongue. Adora could feel Catra’s hands tense on her shoulders, and she moved to wrap her own around the other girl’s waist. 

Catra pressed her up against the wall with a growl. “Why do you do this?”

Adora blinked in a half-second of confusion and focused on kissing her way down Catra’s jaw. “I don't know what you mean, Catra.”

“Leave me,” Catra breathed. Her cheeks were flushed. It was rare to see her this flustered. “But, you keep… coming back to me. You’re gone, but we end up like this half the time. Explain that.” 

Adora bit her lip. “I never wanted to leave you, Catra. I wanted you to come with me. The Horde bribes their way through games. University scouts can still see us on a team with real skill.” 

“The Horde is plenty skilled,” Catra growled. Her nails scraped down Adora’s shoulder and she gasped into Catra’s collarbone, embarrassingly loud. “The Rebellion is a tiny team that no university is ever going to see.”

“The Horde is a team of cheaters,” Adora managed. She kissed the corner of Catra’s mouth. “Tiny or not, at least the Rebellion is honest.”

Catra didn't reply. Adora linked their fingers together and gazed into two eyes-one blue and one yellow. "Catra... come with me." 

It was a plea, a desperate wish. Catra pulled back. Her hair was messy, her cheeks were pink. She looked a little dazed and Adora was captivated by everything about her. 

If only Catra felt the same. 

“Sorry, Adora,” she said. Adora’s blood ran cold. She knew what Catra would say. Why did she ask in the first place? Catra didn't care. Not about Adora, at least. Not about being honest, or even being a good player. 

“I care too much about my future to risk it.” 

Catra turned and left, pulling her Horde jacket over her shoulders. She left Adora standing there alone, holding a finger to her lips as if she could still feel Catra there.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr [ right here ](https://high-quality-not.tumblr.com/)
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed! i wouldn't say this is my best/most polished work, but i wanted to write self-indulgent soccer au catradora so i wrote self-indulgent soccer au catradora. i've never written like... a good kiss scene before so that's pretty neat.
> 
> (and yes, the horde DID bribe the ref.)


End file.
